Looting and Pillaging
by smurff
Summary: Remus/Sirius After Hogwarts, the boys go out for a night at the pub. Remus usually stays at Sirius' place after drinking but this time, something's different. Remus came out to his friends years ago but the same can't be said for Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have absolutely no rights to any of this. Look at J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros for that. Please don't sue me!

OOOoooOOO

"Maraud and embezzle and always we loot! Drink up me maties, yo ho!"

Remus tried to contain his laughter at James' horrific rendition of "A Goblin's Life for Me" but was unable. His hazy mind tried to place the blame for his lost inhibitions. Perhaps his seventh glass of firewisky? More likely his thirteenth.

He tilted dangerously far back in his chair as he hooted with laughter. At least he wasn't alone; all the Marauders were losing it. James and Sirius had dubbed the song their official anthem, as it rambled on about marauding, back in sixth year.

Had Remus been of sound mind, he would have been embarrassed that their group was the center of attention in the pub. As it was, he joined in the song.

OOOoooOOO

Sirius propped him up as the four friends stumbled out of the pub. As soon as the door opened and Remus felt the cold blast of air hit his face, he found it easier to think. He'd always suspected that the smoke and overall dank aroma of pubs was meant to further intoxicate you. He held tightly on to Sirius' shoulder as they made their way down the street. He'd never understood Sirius when they drank. He never appeared anything less than sober – never tripping or vomiting or passing out – but he would get himself into the strangest situations. One memorable morning, Remus had found him buck naked in the middle of the common room, spooning his pants very lovingly.

"Sirius," he started, not entirely knowing what he wanted to say.

"Yes?" Sirius turned to look at him, and their faces were mere inches apart.

Remus burst out laughing, spraying a decent amount of spittle directly into his friend's face. He ducked his head into the crevice of Sirius' shoulder and lost it. Perhaps the cool air hadn't been quite as sobering as he'd thought.

"Charming fella you are, eh?" Sirius laughed, wiping his cheek clean. They had stopped in the middle of the street and James and Peter were looking back at them.

"You go on," Sirius yelled, "I'll take him back to mine."

It was common practice for Remus to kip at Sirius' place after a night out. The three other Marauders lived quite close to the downtown, an area unquestionably out of Remus' price range. It was either walk, floo, or take Sirius' spare bedroom. He usually left before Sirius woke up in the morning anyway, in an attempt to not overstay his welcome.

When Remus had come out to his friends last year, he'd been worried that the open offer of a couch would end. While they had all said they didn't mind, and had even helped him scope out men, he didn't know where Sirius stood on the matter, personally. He wasn't the notorious womanizer many of their classmates seemed to have him pegged as, but he still saw his fair share of women. James and Peter – well, James, and where James went, Peter would follow – had always seemed slightly more open minded than Sirius. He supposed it might be remnants of growing up with pureblood bastards, something he would never let on to Sirius, lest he be murdered in his sleep.

However, much to Remus' surprise and relief, nothing had changed. As far as he knew, Sirius didn't think of him any differently than he had before.

At this thought, he smiled widely at Sirius.

Sirius smiled back, apparently accepting his pissed friend's expression at face value.

"Come on Moony," he said, slapping his shoulder, "let's get home."

The trip home was gloriously short and uneventful. Remus only once had to redirect Sirius from taking a jaunt into another pub along the way. His explanation of, "Siri, I'm much too sloshed" had earned him a laugh and an arm around his shoulders.

When finally, they managed to get the wards down long enough to get into Sirius' flat, they both collapsed on the floor of the living room. While Remus leaned his head comfortably against the sofa, Sirius managed to pick himself up and head to the liquor cabinet. Remus snorted. Sirius must have been the only twenty-two year old alive to have a liquor cabinet. Made of mahogany and crystal.

"What do you want?" He held whisky in one hand and vodka in the other.

"Probably best to stick with whisky, eh?" Remus started to push himself up in the direction of the kitchen to retrieve some glasses.

"Sit, sit. We don't need glasses. I don't have dragonpox, I promise." He took a large swig of the liquid and winced as he swallowed, then passed it, sitting on the floor beside Remus.

There was silence for a moment as they passed the bottle back and forth, before depositing it on the coffee table.

"So. Engaged." Remus broke the silence with the news they'd learned earlier that evening.

Sirius shuddered. "Prongs is going to be… I mean, we should've seen it coming, right? He's been head over heels since first year."

"We did see it coming," Remus laughed, "like two months ago when he showed us the ring."

" Yeah, I just…" he paused. "It's just strange that I don't even have a girlfriend and Prongs is going to have a wife." He said the last word strangely, frowning and lowering his eyes to the ground.

Remus frowned bemusedly. "You're worried about that? What about Clarrisa?"

"No," Sirius looked up quickly, shaking his head, "I'm not worried. It's just strange. And I only saw Clarrisa a couple times."

"Oh."

Silence fell for a moment.

"At least you can get married eventually." Remus hadn't quite meant to say it. He usually avoided mentioning his orientation directly, and to voice such a pessimistic thought was unlike him.

Sirius looked at him in surprise for a second before he pulled his face in apology. "Sorry, I completely forget sometimes. And you never know, the laws might change." He attempted a smile but didn't manage.

Remus snorted. "Right. Maybe."

It was silent again and Remus regretted bringing it up. He could feel the second wave of whisky hitting him hard, making his head spin.

"I think I need to sleep," he managed, turning to grab the sofa, and trying to pull himself up onto it. As he shifted, so did the world, and he crashed sideways into Sirius, who was quite unprepared for the attack. Sirius managed to catch himself from being pushed over with one arm splayed out beside him. This left Remus in the rather uncomfortable (or so he would have judged with a clearer mind) position of straddling one of his friend's thighs, arms caught around the other man's shoulders.

This close, Remus could smell him. He smelled of man: of spice, alcohol, and sweat. He swallowed hard and looked into the other's eyes. They were fixed on him, with an indecipherable expression.

Just as he was forming the apology in his mind, Sirius shifted, bringing their heads to equal height. Thoughts of apology dissolved into questions. Or rather, questioning feelings, as no coherent thoughts were currently stirring in his mind. Neither made a move while they looked at each other.

Remus thought Sirius might have moved first, but he couldn't be sure. Regardless, they were closing in on each other and he knew without a doubt that they would kiss. He did nothing to stop it.

Within moments, their lips met. At first, it was a tentative, almost chaste touch of closed lips. They pulled apart but Remus kept his eyes closed, not wanting to know the sight that awaited him. After kissing his straight best friend, how could it be anything but disgust?

The next moment, however, they were kissing again. And this time, chaste was not a word Remus would choose to describe it. Open mouths met and Remus sucked greedily on Sirius' lower lip. He pulled back for a moment to catch his breath and moved in again. He felt their tongues slide together for the first time and moaned loudly. All his mind could comprehend was the delicious wet warmth and a growing heat in his groin. He shifted up in Sirius' lap, never detaching their mouths. Sirius grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer. His hands moved to Remus' hair and held onto his head hard.

When Sirius shifted, trying to get up closer to Remus, his leg moved between Remus' legs and brushed his growing erection. The werewolf gasped and his hands clenched on Sirius' neck. Without so much as a pause, the other man flipped them around so Remus' back was against the couch, head leaned back, with Sirius over him.

Breaking from their kiss, Sirius quickly shucked his own shirt, before encouraging Remus to do the same, anxiously pulling at the worn cotton. With that accomplished, both sets of hands immediately started working on their trousers.

When they were both naked, Sirius straddled Remus once again and brought their lips together in a deep, wet kiss. Hands gropped over uncharted yet familiar territory. Remus felt his hands sliding over scars from various transformations and realized that this was the first time he was allowing a sexual partner to see him naked, in full light. He was normally much too self-conscious about his scars and had never been with a person who knew his secret. He felt incredibly liberated as Sirius bent to kiss his bite scar. The one on his neck that he hadn't even shown the Marauders until second year.

He didn't allow his brain to continue on that train of thought and realize exactly who was naked on top of him. It was an easy venture, as most of his blood was otherwise situated.

Remus looked down between their bodies and what he saw made his cock twitch. He'd seen Sirius naked before, but never aroused. And he'd known that he had developed a very nice body in the past few years, but it had never sat on top of him before. His gaze moved down from a defined collarbone, appreciable pecs and, Remus reached to touch them to make sure, an outlined six pack. Below, their hard cocks bounced between their stomachs and each other.

Remus' hand gave his brain very little notice before moving between them and cupping both their cocks together in one hand. Sirius halted his kissing at the touch and looked down to the point of contact. When he looked back up into Remus' eyes, his pupils were dilated.

"Merlin, you're sexy," he breathed before dragging his head back into a kiss. With his other hand, he helped cup their cocks, and they tried to set a rhythm of stroking. Though they were drunk and they couldn't quite keep up with each other, it wasn't long before they were both bucking into their hands and they had to break away from the kiss to breathe.

With none of the usual warning signs, Remus suddenly felt his body erupt in blinding white heat as he came. His back arched and his head was thrown back into the cushion of the couch. As the heat and tingling receded, he sat back up to see Sirius stroking himself at a frantic pace and watching him closely. Sirius stroked a hand down Remus' tight stomach, then up to his neck. His touch was exploratory and appreciative, though slightly shaky, and Remus could tell he was close.

For reasons Remus couldn't explain, he held his cum covered hand up to Sirius, praying he would understand and follow his suggestion. To his amazement, Sirius did as he'd hoped and grabbed the hand. He licked across the pads of his fingers, which had just been jerking them off, then his tongue travelled to the knuckles where drops of semen lay. Without a second, he licked them off and moaned, taking two fingers into his mouth in a parody of a blowjob.

The action was more than Remus could have hoped for and his spent cock twitched enthusiastically.

Pulling his hand away from the other's mouth, he knocked away the hand that was jerking Sirius off and continued the job himself. The cock was rock hard under the hand and he was sure he would be just moments away. He grabbed Sirius' hair with his other hand and dragged him down for a desperate kiss. Along with the taste that he now identified as 'Sirius', he could taste his own cum. His cock gave another twitch at the erotic combination.

Just then, Sirius' cock gave another twitch and he came. Sirius reflexively sat straight up on his knees, towering over Remus as they kissed. Remus bent his head back to keep up, and felt warm cum splatter on his stomach and chest with every twitch of the man's cock.

They continued kissing as Remus stroked him, gently milking the last of his cum. When he was flaccid, Sirius sat back on his heels and gently kissed Remus. His eyes looked bleary, as though he was already half asleep. Remus could honestly say he felt the same, with the amount of alcohol floating through his system in his post-sex haze.

"Sleep now," Sirius said, and slowly leant over until he was laying on the floor next to the couch, using his arms as a pillow. Remus followed suit without question.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly a week since Sirius had seen Remus.

Auror training took a lot out of him, even after almost a year and a half of the same. He and James rarely had time to see their other friends on workdays. Normally, he didn't even have time to miss them, the exhaustion of his job being his main focus. This week had been different. He prided himself on being focused at work, a sharp contrast to his behaviour at school, but his mind had been elsewhere. He thought he'd been hiding it quite well from James, but he was still the recipient of some bemused looks.

Maybe he wouldn't have been so preoccupied if he'd had a chance to talk to Remus the Sunday morning after, but his friend had been gone by the time he'd woken up. This was not altogether unusual, but the situation, in Sirius' opinion, called for some sorting out.

Foremost in his mind was his reaction to what had happened. He knew, rationally, he should feel disturbed and uneasy. He knew that James would have been horrified, embarrassed, and would have wanted to forget the whole affair. Sirius felt differently.

He'd never been with a man before. He couldn't claim he'd never thought about it, especially after Remus' confession had brought the topic to his mind. He had even seriously considered having a one-time fling with a man to see what all the fuss was about. Of course, he'd never shared this information with his friends. While he didn't consider himself to be close minded, he knew that there was a serious stigma attached to homosexuality and he didn't want one of his experiments to change the way people perceived him.

Being with Remus had been the perfect solution. He had had a wonderful time. He didn't know if it was because of the alcohol but frankly, he didn't care. Despite this, Sirius knew he would never do it again, because he wasn't gay. Not to mention that Remus was his best friend which made him automatically off limits anyway.

He didn't know what he would say to Remus when they saw each other at the pub that night. Usual Friday routine with the Marauders meant that they were headed to a familiar pub to drink their fatigue away, so he knew he'd be seeing him. He was planning on an apology, followed by a joking compliment, and concluded with a mutual decision to ignore the event altogether.

It would have to wait, though, until later, Sirius thought as he failed to dodge a hex from another trainee. Bloody Robinson was going to get it for that.

OOOoooOOO

James and Sirius were the last to arrive, as usual. They tried to plan to meet at a time when they would definitely be finished at work but it seemed as though they worked later every week.

"Hey," greeted Remus, "You took your time." Remus and Peter each appeared to be on at least their second pints, as nobody had been around to collect the empty glasses.

"Training, training, training…" James sighed and collapsed into a chair.

"You're almost finished!"

Bless Remus' optimism. Although, Sirius surmised, it was probably easier to be optimistic about the six remaining months of training when you weren't the one who had to go through them.

"Right," James' skeptical look indicated that he more than likely agreed with Sirius' analysis of the situation. "Well, until then, bottoms up!"

Sirius couldn't agree more. The two men headed to the bar.

While they were waiting for their drinks, Sirius glanced back at the table. Remus and Peter were discussing something animatedly and Remus was gesturing over and over, emphasizing some point. The unbuttoned cuff of his oxford shirt narrowly missed dipping into his glass with every swing of his arm. Sirius knew he'd have a soaked shirt by the end of the night. He also knew he'd have forgotten to warn Remus by the time they returned to the table.

When finally the bartender noticed them, and they received their drinks, they made their way back to their friends, careful not to jostle the four full pints.

Sirius deliberately sat next to Remus. He wanted to clear the air as soon as he could. He'd always been one for confrontation – blame it on his upbringing – and he wanted to be able to enjoy the rest of the evening with no awkwardness.

Peter asked James a question about Lily and Sirius immediately tuned out of their conversation. It was easy considering the high volume in the pub. He turned to Remus.

"How was your week?"

"Good. Nothing exciting." Remus wasn't looking at him but rather at a spot on the floor behind him. That wouldn't do.

"Right. Good. So…" Sirius started quietly. He was not one for subtlety or considering another's feelings of unease. "I'm not gay."

Remus immediately flushed and shifted his body away from Sirius in his seat.

"Merlin. I know. I'm so sorry." He cringed. "I don't know what happened – I swear. I didn't mean for…" he trailed off, looking horrified.

"Moony, stop it," Sirius chastised, "I should be the one apologizing. I think I may have taken advantage of my poor, vulnerable werewolf." He made sure to drop his voice at the end. Even though they were already talking quietly in a crowded pub, he didn't want his ribbing to out Remus.

"Besides," Sirius continued, "it wasn't all bad, was it?" He attempted to leer comically, and must have succeeded because Remus broke eye contact and exhaled a snort of amusement.

"Sirius, I can't believe you. I thought you'd freak out." Remus was running a hand through his hair. He glanced around the room nervously before looking to Sirius again.

"Hey, what's a little hand job between friends, eh? Especially friends who went to a boarding school. You know, I've long had my suspicions about what James and Peter would get up to on those long, winter nights…"

"Ugh!" Remus exclaimed loudly enough to draw the attention of their other friends. "Padfoot, don't say such things!"

"What's he done now?" asked James, rolling his eyes.

"N-nothing," stuttered Remus, uncharacteristically. "Anyway, James. Tell me. How's training been going?"

OOOoooOOO

It was remarkable, Sirius considered, how quickly Remus got drunk. Not in the sense that he was a lightweight, it just seemed that he held everything together very admirably until a certain point, when he just fell into near incoherency. That night, it had occurred at approximately 1:49 Saturday morning, when Remus fell off his chair. Until then, he'd been debating the advantages of introducing a new house elf tax with Peter.

As for Peter, he hadn't noticed the sudden disappearance of his opponent and continued on his diatribe.

"- money wouldn't even be going to the house elves, but would go to the Ministry and all that that entails so wouldn't it be better off keeping the money and… Remus?"

Sirius helped his laughing friend off the floor and allowed him to lean against him for support.

"Fine Peter," Remus said after blinking a few times, "You win. Let's not pay the house elves directly. Or even through a proxy. Let's let the rich bastards keep their slaves." The last was shouted sarcastically and followed by Remus swallowing deeply from his glass.

How Remus could form a sentence using the word 'proxy' this late at night was beyond Sirius, but numbered among the reasons he loved him.

"Has Remus given up? Against Peter?" James asked in fabricated shock. "Is this when we call it a night?"

"No!" Sirius complained. "I'm not ready to go home. Not after this week."

James shrugged. "Do what you want, mate. I might call it a night. Lily's gonna be waking me up in about…" he squinted at his watch, "six hours anyway. She wants to go to the bloody market in the morning."

Sympathetic noises echoed from around the table.

"I might head out too. I've got to work tomorrow and I want to be up early enough for the hangover potion to work its magic," Peter said. He took shifts at a greenhouse outside the city and had, in Sirius' opinion, the worst work schedule of the lot of them.

"Fine." Sirius pouted exaggeratedly. "But you'll stay, won't you?" He turned his puppy dog eyes on Remus, who he happened to know, had a weak spot for Padfoot.

"Yes, yes, you mutt. Quit it."

Appeased, Sirius turned to the other men. "Alright gentlemen. You may take your leave." He gestured outrageously towards the door.

"Thank you, your highness," James rolled his eyes. "See you Monday. Get some rest, Padfoot, you're in desperate need."

They watched their friends leave and turned back to each other. They had been quite close all night, owing to the cramped pub and small table. It seemed very intimate once the two others were gone and Sirius thought about shifting his chair back. Before he could act on it, Remus started telling a story. With Remus stumbling over words occasionally and his own level of intoxication, it took most of his concentration to follow along. He forgot about propriety and how they would look to the rest of the pub, and focussed on his best friend.

His best friend who was amazing in bed, it so happened. But that wasn't important. It just made him proud. Yes, proud. Everyone wanted to have friends who were good in bed, right? That was something people looked for in friends, wasn't it?

Perhaps not paying as much attention as he should to the story he was being told, his eyes wandered down to the other's lips. Remus had a very nice smile, considering he'd not had any wizarding dentistry. He had straight, white teeth that seemed to shine when his lips were pulled back in a smile, as they were now. The lips themselves were plump; perhaps plumper than a man's lips should be, and never chapped.

He looked back up to his friend's golden brown eyes. Some called his eyes spooky, but that was never a word Sirius would have used. Haunting, perhaps.

"Let's go home," said Sirius suddenly, interrupting what Remus apparently thought to be a truly hilarious story.

"What?" Remus asked, looking thrown at being interrupted. He recovered quickly, "I thought you wanted to stay out longer?"

"I think I'd rather go home. Do you want to come?"

"Go to yours?" Remus asked dubiously. "I'll just go back to my flat. Find a floo someplace."

"You don't want to stay at my place?" Sirius asked, smirking nervously.

"Well just… No, I just… After last time, you know."

Sirius' smile became more confident. "What? You didn't like it?"

Remus slapped his forehead with an open palm and lowered the hand to cover most of his face, perhaps trying to hide in embarrassment.

"Pads, I really hate you, you know that? Stop trying to embarrass me," he sounded serious but a small amused grin was tugging on the corner of his mouth.

"I'm not trying to embarrass you, Moony. I'm serious. Why not do it again? It's nothing between friends. I joked about it earlier but I knew a ton of blokes who did it at school, just for fun. And you're already into guys so it's not a big deal for you, anyway." Sirius put forth a much stronger argument than even he had expected. Why was he fighting for this?

He already knew the answer to that, of course. A hand job with Remus had been more enjoyable than almost anything he'd ever done with a girl. If it had just been the alcohol, so be it. Hopefully it would be the same this time around. If he could just convince him.

Remus was no longer smiling, but frowning bemusedly. "It's… but that's not allowed," Remus managed to get out, shaking his head and squinting at Sirius, confused. "Why are you saying that? You're not gay."

"Come on, Remus. Don't think about it. It was really good," Sirius said, looking at him playfully from beneath his lashes. "And it's nothing. Just… sex." He smiled fully, eyes burning to convince the other.

He was now desperately set on it. He'd made up his mind about how he wanted this night to end. In a daring move, he placed his hand on Remus' thigh beneath the table and ran it slowly, firmly, up the inside of his thigh. Their eyes met and he saw Remus swallow hard, but he wasn't resisting. Sirius licked his lips dryly and moved his hand to cup the other man's half-hard cock through his trousers.

"Okay," Remus breathed, not moving his eyes from Sirius'.

The walk home seemed quicker than usual, as they determinedly kept their hands to themselves and walked as fast as their sloshed legs would take them.

Once inside, Remus put up one final protest. One last ditch effort at responsibility.

"But do you really think that –" He was cut off but Sirius' eager lips on his. The wind was all but knocked out of him as he was slammed back against the hallway wall, a hard body pressing against him in all the right places.

He could feel individual muscles flexing against him: the bicep bulging as their heads were held together and manoeuvred, the abs contacting as their cocks were ground together through irritating layers of denim.

The denim was quickly shed, along with their shirts. Once again, Remus thanked Merlin for Sirius' job. His body was just as he remembered it from the previous week – all tight, hard angles.

They both groaned as they fell into bed. Remus shifted them both until he was lying on top. He had gathered a vague impression that Sirius seemed hesitant and he knew his friend had never been with a man before.

He kissed him enthusiastically and stroked his cock. Sirius' hips came up to meet his hand with every stroke down and he moaned with every twist of Remus' wrist. Remus had to pull back from the kiss to cope with this. He'd never had such a responsive lover and he hadn't known it would be such a turn on. There was no room to doubt that this was what Sirius wanted. No doubt that he was enjoying himself because of what Remus was doing to him.

A wave of affection and appreciation overtook Remus and he kissed him again, tongues meeting and sliding in tandem with Remus' hand. But he wanted to taste more. The beautiful body was spread out beneath him, flexing and twisting at his manipulations and it was too much for him to resist.

His hand slowed but didn't move from its spot. Remus kissed down Sirius' neck and the other man arched up for him. He sucked lovingly before biting gently. Sirius hummed his pleasure so Remus bit harder, experimenting to see what he liked. It turned out, Sirius liked a bit of pain with his pleasure, as he gasped and thrust reactively into Remus' hand at the bite.

Remus moaned and started journeying down Sirius' body, his hand still moving slowly on his ultimate destination. He nipped at his nipples, hardening them and plucked them firmly with his free hand.

He was having difficulty consolidating his friend Sirius with this gorgeous, responsive creature under him.

Finally, he reached Sirius' erect cock. He mouthed the shaft while his hand moved to the head and twisted the foreskin around, pulling at it. He took the head into his mouth, twisting his tongue around the head, moving his lips slowly up and down. He slowly coated the shaft with saliva and he hand sped up its motions with the added lubrication.

"Moony…" Sirius gasped above him. "Merlin, Remus, I'm going to…"

Remus slowed down his movements. There was still something he wanted to try. He didn't know how Sirius would react but he had yet to hit a roadblock and was feeling strangely confident. With his hand still working the shaft, he stuck two fingers from his other hand into his mouth and sucked them lightly, coating them heavily with saliva.

"Relax, okay?"

He saw Sirius nod distractedly, eyes closed, before he gently pushed one of his fingers against the pucker of Sirius' arse. The man inhaled sharply and Remus paused, waiting for a sign. The sign came loud and clear when he felt the man push down on his finger.

He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. He was very tightly wound himself and really didn't want to come without being touched.

Remus slowly pushed his finger inside Sirius and they moaned in unison: Remus at the tight heat surrounding his finger. He wiggled it slightly and began to thrust it gently in and out, while he resumed sucking Sirius' cock. It didn't take long before he added his second finger and began to search for his prostate.

When he found it after only a couple trusts, Sirius cried out in shock and pleasure and gripped Remus' hair as he came in his mouth.

"Sorry!" Sirius gasped out, mid-orgasm, before throwing his head back against the pillow, eyes closed tight. His actions betrayed his words, as he kept a firm grip on Remus' hair, holding him close to his crotch.

To say Remus didn't mind was a gross understatement. Once Sirius had stopped twitching, the fingers that had been inside him reached down to stroke his own cock. Sirius noticed what his partner was doing and pulled him up, until Remus was once again on top of him, their faces level. Remus kept tugging on his cock, much too far gone to consider any other option.

Sirius pulled him in for a long kiss, tongues eagerly engaging in battle.

"Remus," Sirius gasped at his breath after the kiss had ended, "I want you to come on me."

It took very little after that for Remus to let go completely, hearing something he considered so dirty from the mouth of someone completely unexpected.

He attached his mouth to Sirius' right before he came, and the other man muffled his cry, as strings and drops of cum decorated Sirius' hard stomach.


End file.
